


Going Mobile

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Cas is a car, M/M, Masturbation, Seatbelt bondage, Speeding, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets turned into a car, aka the Casillac. Dean masturbates inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Mobile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://the-greatest-dragon.tumblr.com/post/94227486847/thebloggerbloggerfun-queenofletters-i-would) tumblr post about Cas as a gps

**Going Mobile:**

“Gonna go to the store.” Dean says, grabbing the keys to the Impala.

Sam coughs, looking at Dean awkwardly.

“What?” Dean asks.

“You could, uh, always take the Casillac?” Sam says.

Dean frowns. “No.” He says.

“Dude, come on, Cas is going nuts just sitting there. You gotta take him for a spin.”

“No, man, it’s weird.”

“Why? He’s just a car.” Sam says.

Dean cringes, cricking his neck uncomfortably as he clenches his hands harder on his keys. “I can’t believe you said that with a straight face. Our lives are so fucked up.” He mutters. “Ugh, fine.” He relents, dropping the key to the Impala and stomping out of the bunker. Outside, he shoots a longing look at his car before turning, going around the corner where Cas is parked.

The angel showed up to them in the form of a 1927 Cadillac Lasalle. It’s old as shit, a little banged up here and there, a little rusted, but still in pretty good condition. A lot like Cas, actually.

“Hey, buddy.” Dean says.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas replies, sounding weary.

“You alright, Cas?” Dean asks, stopping a foot away from the Casillac. He’s stalling. He doesn’t want to get inside his friend. It feels weird.

“I’m bored.” Cas says.

“Well, uh…” Dean takes a deep breath, steadying himself. “Look, I gotta go shopping. It’s not much, you know, but I could…drive you? I guess.”

“I would like that.” Cas says, sounding relieved.

“Oh, great.” Dean mutters, disappointed. He’d hoped Cas would realize how weird this is going to be, but naturally the angel has no concept of how bizarre this is. Of course, Sam didn’t seem to get it either, so maybe it’s just Dean.

The hunter steps forward, pulling the handle and opening the front of the Casillac. He looks inside. Old leather seats; old radio; old stick shift handle; round, thin steering wheel – he feels like he’s travelled back in time. Dean inhales, steadying himself, and places his foot on the carpet near the pedals. He enters the Casillac, sliding into the seat and settling himself inside the angel. He stills, expecting the world to shift dramatically, but it’s all the same as usual. He’s sitting inside his best-friend-turned-car and nothing’s changed.

“So uh…wow, okay.” Dean mutters to himself.

“Are you comfortable?” Cas asks.

Dean shudders, slightly creeped out by the way Cas’ voice reverberates around the inside of the vehicle. The door shuts beside Dean and the hunter jumps.

“Did you just do that?” He asks.

“Yes. You shivered. I thought you were cold.” Cas says.

Dean blinks. “So can you, like, control everything?” He asks.

“No. I seem to have some basic control over the machinery. I can close and open doors. I haven’t figured out how to turn myself on yet.”

Dean smirks. “You know, if you were a modern car with one of those fancy TVs I could give you some _Casa Erotica_. Help you figure that out.”

“I don’t understand. How would pornography help me get my engine functioning?”

Dean snickers. “It works for most guys.”

“Dean, you’re confusing me.” Cas says, irritated.

Dean relents. “Okay, Cas. Forget it. You got a key or something?”

“Glovebox.”

Dean reaches over, opening the compartment. A key clatters and he pulls it out. He realizes as he’s reaching for the ignition that he’s going to have to use Cas’ stick shift and he blushes, shifting uncomfortably.

“You should buckle up.” Cas says, voice crackling slightly.

Dean rolls his eyes.

“I saw that.” Cas says.

“Ugh, fine, _mom._ Whatever.” Dean reaches over to the seatbelt, pulling it out and strapping himself in. It grips him tightly and he shivers, hoping it’s a trick of his mind and Cas isn’t holding him in. He wonders what part of the angel is the seatbelt. It might be an arm or a kidney or something. Maybe it’s nothing, Dean’s not sure. “Hey Cas?” Dean asks. “Can you, like, feel me?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have arms at the moment, but when I’m returned to my humanoid form, I would be glad to feel you.”

Dean lets out a nervous chuckle, ignoring the way his cheeks heat. “That’s not what I meant, man. I mean, like, right now?”

“Ah, I see.” There’s a pause as Cas thinks over the question. Dean feels the car shift slightly and grips Cas’ steering wheel. “I am aware of your presence, but the sensations are different.”

Dean waits for Cas to elaborate. He doesn’t. “Oh, okay.” The hunter says, feeling too uncomfortable to ask.

“May we go now?” Cas prompts.

“Yeah, right. Yeah.” Dean mutters, shaking his head at his own uneasiness and sticking the key in the ignition. He turns and the engine starts up.

“Oh.” Cas says, sounding breathy.

Dean bites the inside of his cheek, heart racing at the noise. “You okay?” He asks, voice strained.

“Yes, very.” Cas says.

“Good. That’s…good.” Dean gulps, putting his foot onto the pedals and getting the Casillac going. The engine purrs and Cas moves across the driveway, heading for the road. Dean has to concentrate, unused to the mechanisms of the older vehicle.

“Faster.” Cas says.

Dean swallows. “Speed limit, Cas.” He points out.

“There’s no one around.” Cas points out.

It’s true. The bunker’s so far out there that they have miles of empty country road to race across. Dean’s been in enough car crashes in his life that he’s not going to risk it though. Especially in a car he’s never driven before.

Despite his attempts to keep a steady pace, he finds the car going faster and faster. He tries the brakes, but they don’t work.

“Cas, are you driving?” He asks, eyes wide and heart pounding.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas says.

“Well stop it.” Dean orders. Cas doesn’t listen to him. “Dude, seriously, you’ve never driven before.”

“I’m a car.” Cas points out.

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean yells. Cas is barreling down the road, everything a blur out the window, and Dean pushes on the brakes in a panic. He reaches forward, about to take the key out of the ignition, but the seatbelt pulls tight, yanking him back. “Fuck.” He mutters, digging his fingers into the strap to no avail. “Dude, what the hell?”

Cas is racing down the road, going way too quickly to be safe. Dean stares at the haze of the scenery passing and he grips at the upholstery, fear racing through him. He clenches his eyes shut and breathes heavily.

“Cas, stop, you gotta-”

The car squeals to a halt. Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

“Dean.” Cas says after a moment.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Dean, I believe you’re aroused.” Cas says.

He blushes, looking down at the front of his pants and realizing that Cas is right. He’s hard. God, he’s fucking throbbing.

“Adrenaline, dude. Totally normal response.” Dean argues breathlessly, flushing in embarrassment.

“Dean.” Cas says, unimpressed.

“Okay fine, whatever, I like it. Just shut up and let me fucking drive.” Dean snaps. He pulls at the seatbelt again. There’s a moment where Cas hums in thought and then Dean lets out a shout of surprise as the top of his seat’s thrown back. He finds himself horizontal, staring up at the ceiling with the seatbelt zig zagging above him. The car starts up again, roaring down the roadway. Vibrations race up the seat and under Dean’s back. The hunter gasps, curving his spine to get away from the sensation. His cock twitches in his jeans and he bites back a whimper. “Cas, what are you-”

“You enjoy it. As do I.” Cas says. “You can touch yourself if you’d like.”

Dean shivers. “No, man, that’s weird.”

“Why?” Cas asks.

Dean flounders, not sure where to start. “Literally every reason, Cas.” He says, whining at the feeling of the car rumbling beneath him. His hips twitch up of their own accord and he clutches at the seatbelt, trying to ground himself. He likes feeling like this – helpless, at Cas’ mercy, going reckless and way too fast down the road. Cas does a U-turn, tires squealing beneath him, and Dean moans.

“It doesn’t have to be weird.” Cas says.

“Whatever, dude, I can’t just-”

“Dean, please.” Cas says.

Dean shivers. “Fine, but don’t…look, just don’t watch, okay.”

Cas doesn’t say anything and Dean groans, figuring fuck it and reaching down, undoing his fly and slipping his hand past his waistband. He can at least choose not to expose his cock, so he hopes Cas enjoys the limited show he’s gonna get, because Dean has no intention of flaunting himself like a porn star.

Dean wraps his fingers around his dick and moans, listening to Cas’ engine roar around him. “Oh, fuck.” Dean whispers, using his other hand to grip at the seatbelt. “Fuck, Cas.” He groans, arching back against the seat and trembling at the vibrations dancing under his spine. He blinks blearily at the window, watching sky race past.

Cas’ engine rumbles in response to Dean’s movements and the hunter bites his lip, eyelashes fluttering shut. They’re going so fast, he feels a bit dizzy. It’s like they’re flying, and a mixture of fear and adrenaline has his hand pulling desperately at his cock. Precum’s leaking out and he’s not sure he’s ever been so hard in his life.

Dean’s hand twists in the seatbelt, holding him steady as he rocks into his palm. His fingers squelch as he runs slick across his length and he gasps desperately, noises mixing into the snarl of the vehicle around him. “Oh, Cas, fuck.” Dean moans. His foot balances on the dashboard and he ruts up into his palm, head thrown back and mouth open on noises of pleasure.

Cas lets out a pleased hum in response and Dean is more than positive that the angel’s watching him. Thrills race up his spine and his dick twitches. Dean keens, toes curling in his shoes as desire courses through him. His shirt rides up over his abdomen and his boxers slip down enough to show the head of his cock. He heats in embarrassment.

Dean whines as he gets closer, panting into his shoulder and moving unsteadily and desperate in his seat. His nerves ignite and crackle and he’s at the point where he feels like he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t come when he finally spills over the edge. Dean shakes, body arching up as he releases streams across his stomach.

He’s distantly aware of Cas slowing down as he gasps in the aftermath.

“Cas.” Dean says, feeling the panic set in. He just masturbated inside his best friend. “Bunker.” He demands.

Back at the house, he exits Cas, rushing away from the car and over to the entrance of his and Sam’s home. Dean goes back into the bunker, disheveled and shell-shocked.

“Hey dude.” Sam greets, watching him curiously. “Where are the groceries?”

Shit, Dean totally forgot. “I, uh, didn’t make it to the store.” He says.

Sam eyes him questioningly.

“Long story.” Dean mutters. “I’m gonna go get a shower. I’ll head to the store later.”

“I can do it.” Sam says. “You think Cas is good for another drive?”

“No!” Dean says quickly. His brother raises his eyebrows. “Take the Impala.”

“What’s wrong with the Casillac?”

“Nothing. Just…never drive it. I’ll deal with Cas. You need to go anywhere, you take baby.” Dean says. He leaves the room, abandoning Sam to his questions.


End file.
